


Danse With The Devil

by SlutWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Femmeboy, Gay, Humiliation, Hung Shota, M/M, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlutWriter/pseuds/SlutWriter
Summary: Eighteen-year-old camboi Danny Wilson, aka. Danse Macabre, is recognized by a bratty 'fan' while out getting food with his mom... and blackmailed into giving a private show in the nearby public bathrooms!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 158





	Danse With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a commission.

“Danse Macabre!”

Three things immediately bothered Danny Wilson when he heard his pseudonym ring out from behind him in the food truck line. First, the speaker had pronounced it wrong - adding a breh at the end. Second, the voice was high-pitched and sounded extremely young. Younger than him by at least four years, and he was only eighteen. Finally, and more importantly, nobody - absolutely nobody - was supposed to know that Danny Wilson and Danse Macabre were the same person.

“What is it, Danny?” his mother said, standing next to him with her sunglasses on and her purse by her side. “Did you see someone you know?” Danny shrugged at her and didn’t turn around, but inside his heart was beating out of his smooth, narrow chest.

Today he was just an eighteen-year-old trying to enjoy this summer like any other, his face hidden beneath the bill of a ball cap that also did a good job of curtailing the feathery spikes of his black hair. To look at him, one would never think he was making a living online selling custom videos and doing cam shows for horny fans who liked watching a very slender, bouncy-bottomed teen boy wiggle his booty and use his throat and pale pink asshole to handle all manner of plugs and Bad Dragon toys. But that was exactly what he was doing as his alter-ego, Danse Macabre. 

And, of course, his mother had  _ no _ idea. 

Danny snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye. A bratty-looking kid in a tee-shirt and shorts, approaching him with a half-eaten hotdog in one hand and a cellphone in the other. Shorter than him by about a foot. Danny was perhaps five-foot seven, a nice little snack has his fans often called him, with beautiful expressive grey eyes and a pouty boyish mouth that looked very inviting for the audience after a bit of flirting and lip-biting. He had his lip ring in, but that adornment alone, same as his beautiful feathered hair of his gothic sense of fashion, wasn’t enough alone to set off alarm bells for his mother. She didn’t know that this fashion sense extended to pouring his pert young ass - sinfully round and jiggly for a guy - into skull n’ crossbones thongs and striped panties that cupped and cut into his pale, perfectly-complexioned ass cheeks sinfully.

Danny turned a bit further. The kid was walking closer. Holding out the phone. The phone was showing  _ him _ , in his black n’ white striped thigh-highs and arm sleeves, slurping on a dildo while in a splay-thighed stance on his bedspread. Danny’s heart started to beat through his chest. Whatever was about to happen, he needed it to happen away from his mom.

The man at the counter handed him his food and it slid right through his hand, the tray clattering to the ground in an explosion of overturned fountain drink and french fries. His mother squawked and started to pick it up, chiding him for being so careless, mercifully distracted for the moment. Utterly desperate, Danny took a step toward the younger boy, a brown-haired lad with accusatory, pale blue eyes and a summer tan showing hints of sunburn on his cheese and the bridge of his nose.

A brat. 

He could tell from the mischievous prankster expression on the boy’s face. “Kid, you’re making a mistake,” he started, and did the only thing he could - put his hand on the boy’s shoulder, turned him around, and started to walk away from the food truck and toward the shade of a nearby tree. “I don’t know who you’re talking about. And someone your age shouldn’t look at stuff like that-”

“I don’t think so, Danse,” said the boy, allowing himself to be ushered along. “Does your mom know you do this? Maybe I should tell her!” He flashed a wolfish grin that was simultaneously villainous and cute. “You can wear jeans but I still recognize that big, fat butt!” 

Danny looked around to see if anyone had heard, and saw his mother looking quizzically at him. He gestured that it was fine. “It’s cool, mom! It’s my friend Jay’s little brother! I’m gonna go find him!” he called out, and the boy giggled.

“Ha!” he said. “I guess you really don’t want her to know! So you better do what I say!”

“You little shit,” Danny hissed. “What are you trying to pull?”

“My name’s Tyler,” the boy said. “And you better start treating me real good real quick, or I just might send some of these videos to your mom! I know her email address, you know! And her Facebook!”

“This isn’t a game,” Danny growled, looking around. “What do you want? Money?”

“Nah, that’s boring, Danse,” Tyler replied, and then pointed toward the public washrooms that were past the tree. “Let’s talk about it in there!”

“Talk about what?”

“About my cock in your round, sissy faggot homo ass!” Tyler sneered.

Danny grabbed the smaller boy by the shirt and pulled upward, but then he realized that people were probably watching, a thought echoed when Tyler lowered his voice and spoke teasingly up to him. “Right now it looks like you’re bullying me,” he said. “And I’d be happy to tell everyone that you’re a pedophile homo on the prowl for some kid cock! In fact, in about three seconds, if you don’t walk over to that washroom, I’m gonna yell that some pervert is abusing me!” He drew in a breath. “Oooneeeee… twwwooooo…”

“Fine, fine! Shut up!” Danny seethed, and released Tyler’s shirt. They walked briskly over toward the washrooms, a stone building with two entrances, and seemingly deserted in the early hours before the lunch rush. “You really think you can get away with this, you little perv?”

“Sure I do, because you’ve got no choice!” Tyler quipped. He produced his cellphone again and put it in front of Danny’s face, then pressed play. It was one of his videos done as a private commission, and featured him choking on a huge horse-shaped dildo that had a semen spurting attachment, and dumping a huge syringe of fake cum down his throat while he gagged and jerked off. “Unless you want your mom to get an Inbox full of you gagging on horse dick!”

The tinny sound of the cellphone video echoed in the air, and Danny’s shoulders slumped. The sounds of him gagging and choking and puking all over that monster horse dildo were totally incriminating. He tried to imagine what his mother’s reaction would be and found himself totally unable. It would be a complete and utter disaster. His mom thought he made money selling art on the internet, and he did - a little. But 99% of his income came from making sexy videos.

Tyler beckoned him in, wearing a sneering expression that foretold plans of the mischievous type that only a young boy could produce. There was nobody inside, and they closed and locked the door before Tyler gestured for Danny to stand up against the chipped and graffiti-smeared tile of the back wall. “Don’t even think about trying any rough stuff,” Tyler threatened. “I got copies of your videos uploaded and if anything happens to me, they’ll think I was kidnapped and groomed by a big stupid homo like you. You’ll be getting your ass pounded in prison instead of doing it for money. Everyone knows faggots like you are sneaky like that.” 

Danny suddenly felt very out of control. Even though he was older, the little brat was holding every card. He turned, palms flat, and looked cute as a scurrying, cornered mouse as Tyler stared him down. “What do you want?” he asked. “Why are you doing this?”

Tyler smiled a wolfish, toothy kid grin and put his hotdog down on the row of sink basins, dusting his hands. “I want you to pull down your pants and bend over,” the boy said. “You’re going to give me a private show!”

* * *

Danny got the story as he undressed. Tyler was out for revenge, he said, because he and his friends were watching porn together, as young boys tended to do, and he had seen a video of Danny sucking a dildo with his eyeshadow and lip ring and pouty mouth and agile tongue, not to mention his puffy, feminine nipples and had commented to his friends that he wouldn’t mind ‘fucking that bitch’, only to discover later, when the camera banned down to show Danny’s smooth, hairless cock, that the goth slut doing the sucking was actually a guy.

He and is friends had all busted a nut to Danny’s video… but after that, had all accused each other of being homos. After a long argument, they decided that it was not any of them that was to blame, but Danny himself, for being ‘such a cross-dressing, cock-sucking faggot’. The rest - that they happened to live in the same city - had been pure good luck for them - and bad luck for Danny. 

“Bend over and spread ‘em,” Tyler ordered, as insistently and boorishly as any of Danny’s horny cam tippers. The last piece of clothing to go was Danny’s tight black boxer-briefs - not sexy in the same way that his thongs and panties were, but still alluring nonetheless in the way they gripped his round cheeks. 

He peeled them down.  _ I can’t believe I’m going to spread my ass for a kid who’s not even old enough to be in high school _ , Danny thought. Red-faced, he dropped his hips, arched his back and reached behind himself to spread his cheeks. The thick ass-mounds parted to reveal his perfect, pink shithole, adorned by a tiny beauty-mark near the rim that was a mirror image of the one near the corner of his mouth.

He looked back over his shoulder and saw Tyler take off his shorts and throw them into the sink basin, and he couldn’t help but gasp. The kid had a  _ huge _ cock for his age. It hung like a third leg between his smooth, cute thighs, hanging past his knee. 

“Pretty good, huh?” Tyler said, proudly, crossing his arms over the front of his tee-shirt and letting his knee-slapper of a cock hang proudly. “I knew a faggot like you would like it!” The boy walked toward him and Danny didn’t know what to do. When Tyler had asked him for  _ a show _ , had he meant-

“Put your hips lower,” Tyler ordered. Danny did so, bending his knees, really making the twin pale moons of his ass stand out embarrassingly. He had always had a massive bubble butt for a guy… and the contrast of that with his pale, femmy features was part of the reason his online videos had been so successful.

“Wait! You’re not going to- ah!” Danny felt Tyler’s hot, throbbing penis first press against his winking, twitching orifice. “Stop!”

“Don’t move, homo!” Tyler breathed. “Unless you want your mom to know everything!” He placed his small, hot hands on Danny’s hips and his tip pressed harder against the older boy’s anus, forcing it inward, then dilating and penetrating it with an accompanying, familiar feeling of fullness. The kid’s cock was just as large as one of his toys - larger even! The meaty, worming sound of his moist, gripping bowels spreading to take in that shaft was audible in the silence of the restroom.

“Come on, Danse! This isn’t a very good show!” his blackmailer threatened. “You gotta get into it!” A child-sized hand reared back and descended, smacking his bottom and leaving a red palm print as that long cock (god, so huge!) slid between his ass-cheeks. “Say the stuff you usually do! Like that your ass can take my whole cock!”

“M-my ass is… a perfect size for your huge cock!” Danny blurted, trying to get into ‘character’. The mewling, giggling, winking, lip-biting femmeboi alter-ego if his online life was far enough away from his normal personality to make the transition difficult - not that his bratty blackmailer cared even a little.

“Yeah, that’s it,  _ fag _ !” Tyler seethed and gave him another spank. “Your butt looks like my mom’s! It’s real round! Now I want you to take my cock like you do those toys online!” He pressed forward and several more inches disappeared, making Danny gasp. “Wow!” Tyler grunted, his teeth clenched. “Your butt is sucking my dick like a mouth! When I pull back your ass grips onto my cock like a pair of lips! How did a  _ guy _ become such a fucking faggot? What your mom would think if she knew your asshole was this good at milking dicks?”

“Ah! Nnngh… stop saying… stuff like that!” Danny whined, biting his lip.

“Shut up!” Tyler spat, and spanked him again, grabbing and jiggling his ass cheeks like mounds of dough. “Shut up, and touch your toes!”

Danny gulped and did as he was told, taking on a stance that was quite unnatural - still bent at the knees to keep his body low enough for Tyler to penetrate, but bent forward lewdly, making his ass the point of biggest prominence, grabbing ankle submissively, his feathered black hair spilling down toward the tile. His lip ring glimmered as he bit his lower lip in spite of himself, feeling how deep the young boy’s prong was digging into him. Looking back through his own legs, he could actually see the base; and was astounded all over again by the size of it. How could an elementary-schooler have such a huge cock and a big pair of nuts as well? It really was like one of his Bad Dragon toys!

_ Slrrrch! _ Tyler stood on his tiptoes and shoved his cock into Danny’s ass as far as it could go. Danny moaned pathetically and had to put his palms flat on the ground in order to avoid falling over. Each breathy thrust that the boy followed with was accompanied by a gasp from Danny. The black-haired teen felt like his kidneys were getting punched by that big cock, it was so long and thick. Tyler’s heavy balls swung forward with demolitionist intent, a large and smooth scrotum banging against a smaller one, making the submissive teen feel absolutely inferior. 

“Tell me you’re my personal faggot!” Tyler sneered, thrusting as powerfully as his short, precocious frame could allow. He had quite a cute rump himself, on display with his pants around his sneakers, flexing and clenching as he drew on his still-developing muscles to stab every inch of his kid-meat into Danny’s anus. “C’mon, you’ve said it a million times!”

Danny whimpered. It was true - per the instructions of his tippers and commissioners, he’d said all manner of submissive things. Now, cornered and blackmailed by a brat, he was forced to work from the younger boy’s script. “I’m… your personal faggot!” he moaned, face red and blushing as he squinted his eyes shut and the long lashes twinkled in the artificial light. He snapped into performance mode. His back arched as much as it could muster, the smooth muscle of his shoulders undulating in a snake-like shimmy, his ribs standing out with a twinkish lack of mass. “I’m the butt-bitch of a little kid!”  _ Slllch. Slrrrk. Slllch _ . The boy’s huge cock tore into his ass with repeated thrusts and a thin stream of precum burst pathetically from his half-hard dick.

“And you love it, don’t you fag?” Tyler quipped, giving Danny his hardest spanking yet and making his butt jiggle. Danny’s knees weakened and he collapsed onto all fours, ass in the air, cheek against the tile, with each thrust making his whole body shift forward a little and then settle back. His eyes were dazed as the overwhelming feeling of  _ fullness _ was too much to bear. He was sure that Tyler’s cock was bigger than any of his toys - and every inch of it was buried in his ass!

“Nyyyynngh!” he groaned. Tyler spanked him again.    
  
“I can’t hear you!”

“Yeeeessss!” Danny groaned, and his eyes turned to black gothic heart shapes. “I loveeeeee ittttt!” His cock blew a hot lance of semen straight into the ground as his tongue fell from his gasping mouth, followed by another, then another. His asshole clenched and milked the younger boy’s cock and Tyler, in turn, buried himself to the hilt and made an inarticulate grunting noise of his own, obviously reaching his climax. 

“Take my huge fucking load, fag!” Tyler hissed, and Danny felt the heat and volume of semen pumping deep into his ass as an ever-expanding ball of warmth, filling him, erupting in copious, virile spurts he could actually hear over his own gasping breaths. His asshole was being flooded with a massive cumshot, larger even than the syringes of fake sperm he prepared for his custom videos.

When Tyler pulled out, a huge waterfall of thick semen bubbled out of Danny’s asshole and down the pale twink’s smooth balls with a humiliating burbling sound. It was the sound of complete ass-destruction. Danny made a confused, addled moaning noise, lacking the strength to move, as Tyler took out his phone and filmed the aftermath. “I’m gonna show this to all my friends!” he bragged, and then his eyes went sideways as he spotted the finishing touch - his half-eaten hot dog with the accompanying grease-soaked carton and wrapper.

Tyler wolfed down the food, then approached, balled up the garbage as best he could, and stuffed the remains into Danny’s cum-leaking shithole. Danny whimpered as the soggy cardboard was nonetheless pointy enough to abrade his insides - not to mention the feeling of utter degradation to be used as a kid’s garbage pail.

“From now on,” he said, “me n’ my friends from school are all gonna fuck your ass here, each weekend. And then we’re going to use your faggot ass-pussy as a garbage can. And if you don’t show up, we’re gonna send all the videos to your mom and tell her what a cum-chugging faggot you are. Got it, fag?”

Danny whimpered. He saw a life stretching out in front of him, every weekend, he would have to come to an abandoned old public washroom, bend over, and spread his ass. But… he couldn’t allow his mother to know the truth. He whimpered and nodded, committing to show up next week, and the week after, and the week after that. 

It was going to be a long summer.


End file.
